Seme o Uke
by Oo-Naruko-oO
Summary: Así que, era lógico que se diera por hecho que si alguna vez Sasuke y Naruto se acostaban juntos, sería algo impresionante. Y de hecho fue… impresionantemente malo. NaruSasu


Vuelvo a la carga con otro One Shot, creo que le estoy cogiendo el gusto a las historias auto concluyentes. La idea me surgió meditando una de las tantas cuestiones que se almacenan en mi mente. ¿Por qué casi todos los polvos entre protagonistas salen bien? Evidente, somos unas viciosas/os a las que nos gusta leer buen sexo entre los chicos. ¿Pero y si alguna vez no fuera así?

He aquí una excepción…

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

**Seme o uke**

**By Naruko**

Sasuke siempre se había considerado un hombre de carácter fuerte, hostil, implacable e impetuosamente dominante. Autoridad y persuasión, el amante perfecto y sueño de toda Kunoichi.

Por el lado contrario, Naruto se consideraba un hombre apasionado, romántico, tenaz y espontáneo. Dulzura y simpatía, los requisitos perfectos para el marido de tus hijos.

Tan distintos como atrayentes. Dos hombres con buenas cualidades y muy atractivos. Cualquier mujer de la aldea habría hecho lo imposible porque se fijaran en ella, de no ser por un pequeño detalle.

Los dos eran gays.

Así que, era lógico que esas chicas desilusionadas y al borde del suicidio dieran por hecho que si alguna vez Sasuke y Naruto se acostaban juntos, sería algo impresionante.

Y de hecho fue… impresionantemente malo.

Tumbados uno al lado del otro sobre la cama, desnudos y en el más estricto silencio, observaban un tanto tensos las pequeñas motas de moho del techo, sus ropas esparcidas por el suelo o las miles de arrugas que surcaban en la sábana que tapaba sus cuerpos. Cualquier cosa era buena de observar, menos a su acompañante.

¿Qué había fallado?

Ellos se complementaban bien, se gustaban, el vínculo que les unía era fuerte y la atracción inminente. Sobre el papel, el sexo entre ellos debería haber sido lo máximo.

Pero para sorpresa de ambos, aquel primer encuentro había resultado ser un fracaso.

Un mal polvo.

Uno muy malo.

-Siempre podemos volver a probar –dijo Naruto vacilante, no creyéndose ni él mismo sus palabras. Sasuke, que hasta en ese momento se había mantenido inmutable, giró el rostro lentamente para devolverle una mirada aprensiva y de rotunda negación. Por lo menos en algo estaban de acuerdo-. No, mejor que no.

Y la tensión volvió a cubrir el ambiente.

Quizás parte de culpa en aquella situación la tuvieran los nervios, o el ansia con el que habían comenzado por poseer el uno al otro y que había eliminado prácticamente todos los juegos preliminares. Al final, Naruto se vio sometido ante Sasuke. Pero según el rubio "_porque él quiso"_, cualquier parecido con la realidad era pura coincidencia.

Sin embargo, la acción de entrar y salir aparentemente sencilla se volvió extrañamente compleja. No había control, ni conexión, ni deseo, y lo que es peor, sí había dolor, agonía y sufrimiento. Lo que derivó a que tras varios minutos y varias posturas, llegara lo más temido por todos los hombres.

El gatillazo.

Por parte doble.

No, ninguno de los dos se sentía cómodo con lo que hacía, y por lo tanto, nunca alcanzaban el ansiado orgasmo. A mitad de faena la pérfida erección perdía toda su dureza y quedaba flácida. A pesar de que, cada uno por separado se atrajeran como imanes y se les levantara como postes.

-No te preocupes. Esto le pasa a cualquiera –prosiguió Naruto intentando ablandar la cruda realidad-. Si quieres podemos hablarlo.

-No –gruñó el moreno con su habitual tono hosco dándole la espalda a su compañero.

Muerto de la vergüenza y golpeado internamente en su soberbio orgullo, lo que menos le apetecía en aquel momento era hablar del tema. Tan sólo que Naruto recogiera sus ropas, se fuera de casa y haciendo gala de su habitual imán para todo aquel shuriken o kunai tres kilómetros a la redonda, sufriera un fatídico accidente que lo dejara inconsciente de por vida.

Lo que más rápido resultara.

-Lárgate de una vez.

Naruto bufó irritado, incorporándose sobre la cama.

-Por lo menos ahora sé que no eres la máquina sexual que dices ser.

Un tic nervioso comenzó a parpadear frenéticamente en el ojo izquierdo de Sasuke, junto a la vena palpitante de su frente.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, dobe? –refutó ominosamente arrastrando las palabras, frunciendo el entrecejo con indignación y girando para enfrentarlo.

-Maldita sea Sasuke, reconoce que eres malo en la cama.

El cuerpo del moreno se tensó visiblemente, apenas unos segundos, al instante reaccionó incorporándose al lado del rubio, fulminándolo con la mirada para que viera en sus ojos el peligroso rojo propio del Sharingan.

Nadie le decía eso a un Uchiha y salía con la cabeza en su sitio.

-No hay nadie mejor en la cama que yo –aseveró ronco y áspero emanando chakra maléfico de su cuerpo en cantidades industriales. El ego hundido volvía a resucitar-. La culpa es tuya. Nadie conseguiría estimularse con ese olor que sueltas a ramen barato.

-¿Insinúas que…? Ohh, eso sí que no. ¡Eso sí que no, bastardo! –Naruto se incorporó a su vez con el mismo semblante desafiante-. ¡Quiero la revancha!

-¡Si así te callas!

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

_5 minutos después…_

-¿Lo reconoces ahora, teme?

-¡Cállate!

El segundo intento fallido de la noche.

Algo extraño, llamémoslo "X", ocurría entre ellos y no lograban comprender qué era exactamente lo que hacía que la chispa fogosa y desenfrenada con la que comenzaban, se esfumara de repente.

Dadas las circunstancias tampoco era el momento idóneo para descubrir el fallo, a menos que fueras suicida y decidieras enfrentarte por voluntad propia ante un Sasuke frustrado, cabreado y gruñendo peligrosamente a la espera de esa primera palabra o movimiento sospechoso que desencadenara el arrancamiento de tu cabeza.

No obstante, si había alguien en la aldea con suficiente valor para enfrentarse a la muerte, ese era Naruto.

-Tal vez no seamos nosotros, sino el entorno en si –reflexionó en voz alta intentando encontrar una explicación. Miró por el rabillo del ojo a su compañero y tras cerciorarse de que no le saltaban chispas de las manos o estaba preparando ninguna técnica de fuego, prosiguió-. Ero-senin me dijo una vez que al sexo había que echarle imaginación. Tal vez si hiciéramos la postura del trapecio, o la catapulta, o la variante de la medusa…

¿La variante de la medusa?

Sasuke ya se veía siendo una anémona y flotando en una copulación muy húmeda bajo el mar.

Al instante sacudió enérgicamente la cabeza eliminando esos pensamientos inútiles. ¡Basta! ¡El era un genio! Y los genios no tenían ningún punto débil.

-Ponte de cara a la pared, usuratonkachi.

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

_3 minutos después…_

-Pues no, de pie sigues siendo igual de malo que en la cama.

El tercer intento fallido de la noche.

La medusa no debía de ser un animal con una vida sexual muy activa.

El rostro de Sasuke se contraía en múltiples tics nerviosos al borde del homicidio o de sufrir una crisis nerviosa y de identidad. Se miró con horror su miembro flácido no dando crédito a lo que había ocurrido tres veces seguidas. ¿Sería causa del estrés? ¿Que había cambiado de marca de calzoncillos recientemente? ¿La ansiedad? ¡Ansiedad la que tenía ahora y que antes no tenía!

Psicosomático, por narices tenía que ser algo psicosomático… ¿pero qué demonios estaba diciendo? Si ni siquiera sabía que coño era eso.

No cabía duda, debía tratarse de un trauma profundo de su etapa de entrenamiento con Orochimaru. Descubrirlo en el laboratorio tumbado sobre la camilla, abierto de patas y extendiendo considerablemente su lengua hasta llegar a introducírsela él mismo en ese lugar tan estrecho, principalmente oculto y en su caso virginal, le había creado irreparables daños mentales.

Además de sufrir durante un mes de urticaria.

Eso definitivamente le mata las hormonas a cualquiera.

Pero en aquel momento lo que menos quería era acordarse de su maestro, afortunadamente decapitado por él mismo, sino de su problema viril. Esto se había convertido en una cosa personal entre Sasuke y el agujero consolador de Naruto,

¡De Sasuke al agujero consolador de Naruto…!

-Sasuke, reconócelo. Eres impotente y necesitas ayuda de profesionales –le dijo el rubio en actitud compasiva.

-No voy a acostarme con un chapero –dictaminó irritado frotándose las sienes con desesperación.

-¿Chapero? ¡Yo me refiero a la de médicos, idiota! –aclaró-. Tal vez si comenzaras a tomar viagra…

Ohh, eso sí que no. Esas eran palabras mayores. Aún no había llegado a esa etapa de la vida, que va antes de la muerte. El problema no era conseguir una erección, sino que traspasados unos minutos la cosa no cayera en picado.

-¿Y si cambiamos de roles? –le propuso el rubio como si de repente hubiera tenido la idea de su vida.

Sasuke torció el rostro mirándolo con una mezcla de desconcierto y aversión.

-¿Quieres que yo sea la mujer? –cuestionó arrugando las cejas con incredulidad.

-No perdemos nada por intentarlo… ¿no?

-…

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

_5 minutos después…_

-¡Joder!… hn… argg, mmm –el moreno se mordió los labios en un intento frustrado por no dejar que sus gemidos, no demasiado decentes para un Uchiha, inundaran la habitación. Antes muerto que reconocer las incontables sensaciones placenteras que se extendían como una marea abrasadora por todo su cuerpo.

-Te dije… que esta era… –jadeo, suspiro, embestida-. … la postura correcta.

La fulminante mirada que le dedicó el moreno hizo que Naruto ampliara su sonrisa, sintiéndose por primera vez triunfador ante él, y golpeara con más fuerza en su interior. Disfrutando de cada expresión en su rostro excitado, de los suculentos gemidos y la masculinidad que continuaba desprendiendo a pesar de tener las rodillas en las orejas. Asombroso, ser el único privilegiado en contemplar el rostro de Sasuke en éxtasis puro era simplemente fascinante. Una embestida más y el cuerpo pálido bajo él tembló desazonado, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, soltando un vehemente rugido a la vez que cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

Para mala suerte de Sasuke, no solo debía admitir que Naruto era bueno, sino que encima había encontrado una zona en su interior extremadamente placentera.

Debía tratarse de algún tipo de jutsu. Acupuntura, tantra, lo que demonios fuera, pero definitivamente el dobe no podía ser mejor que él.

-Eres… delicioso, teme –jadeó variando levemente la postura. Le instó a enredar las piernas en su cintura, mientras él se inclinaba para poder golpear con más fuerza sobre ese punto recientemente descubierto y que obligaba al moreno a gritar como un poseso.- Esto es… mejor que el ramen.

-Cállate –gruñó ronco y fatigado con irregular respiración, mordiéndose el labio inferior, reprimiendo los gemidos que reñían por hacerse oír y frotando enérgicamente su dura erección.

No sabía que era más bochornoso, si haber fallado durante tres veces seguidas hasta encontrar el placer en la postura opuesta o darse cuenta de que le gustaba ser el pasivo con Naruto.

Una fuerte y peligrosa palpitación recorrió su miembro por entero cuando los afilados dientes del rubio se clavaron con saña en un hombro.

Y probablemente también sadomasoquista.

-Sa… Sasuke… -jadeó acaloradamente en su oído, dando a entender sin palabras que estaba a punto de llegar a su límite. Supo por la fuerte opresión del anillo de carne que no era el único.

Las embestidas se volvieron inestables, descoordinadas, rudas, la respiración irregular y acelerada, dejando salir enloquecedores jadeos mientras las contracciones de placer los conducían al éxtasis total. Envuelto en una embriagada neblina, Naruto hizo lo imposible por mantener los ojos abiertos y coincidir con la mirada de su amante, llegando a distinguir una ráfaga de rojo sobre negro en los ojos de Sasuke antes de que el fuego estallara en sus vientres y el orgasmo final los devorara a ambos. Con un ronco aullido, Naruto se derramó en el interior del moreno, al tiempo que este esparcía su semilla entre los dos vientres.

Al final lo habían conseguido.

Naruto cayó agotado sobre Sasuke, orgulloso y satisfecho, respirando con dificultad, disfrutando las sacudidas que aún seguían estremeciendo su cuerpo. Momentos después sintió las manos de Sasuke presionando levemente sobre sus hombros junto al susurro cálido en su oído recordándole sus kilos de más, haciéndole volver a la realidad para perder el cálido contacto con ese cuerpo fuerte cuando salió con cuidado de su interior y se recostó a su lado.

De nuevo volvían a estar en la misma posición que las tres veces anteriores, pero a diferencia de las otras, esta vez en sus rostros lucía una satisfecha sonrisa.

La de Sasuke, según él, en contra de su voluntad.

Sí, esa era la postura correcta.

El moreno cerró los ojos soltando un extenuante suspiro, relajado y adormecido. Nunca antes había dejado que nadie se tomara tantas libertades con su cuerpo, y en el fondo, el orgullo seguía dolido porque Naruto hubiera solucionado a la primera lo que él no pudo en un principio. Pero había valido la pena, aunque dado su vanidoso carácter nunca lo fuera a reconocer en voz alta. El problema ahora era cómo continuar junto a Naruto en esa pasiva postura sin que resultase evidente su entera satisfacción. Bueno, ya pensaría en algo.

A punto estaba de dejarse abrazar por el sueño cuando la voz del rubio lo desveló.

-Neh, Sasuke –añadió alegre tras recuperar el aliento-. ¿Lo repetimos otra vez o ya no puedes más?

El aludido abrió los ojos e inconscientemente formó una sonrisa de medio lado. Bueno, mientras Naruto siguiera pensando que eran retos y no por vicio…

-Si así te callas…

Y tuvieron su quinta ronda.

Días después de seguir esa rutina, Naruto comprendió por qué le habían puesto a Sasuke ese nombre.

**Fin.**

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

Y aquí termina el one shot, cortito pero intenso nee xD Mi primer NaruSasu, uff ha sido un reto para mí escribirlo sin acabar calva en el proceso.

Una cosa que quería aclarar es el múltiple gatillazo de Sasuke. No es que tenga nada en contra de él (coff) lo que le sucede se da en muchos casos en la vida real. Chicos que puedan lograr la erección con una pareja determinada y que no lo consigan con otra distinta aunque lo deseen. Se da en casos de hombres con buena potencia sexual, pero que cuando están realmente muy interesados en alguien en particular les falla la erección, por nervios, ansia etc.

Espero que les haya gustado. Besos.


End file.
